


Any Way You Want It

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Series: B I N G O [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A sort of spin-off/remix, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick, Brendon's a little dominant, College Professor Patrick, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Prize Fic, Student Brendon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Brendon stays after class with his professor.





	Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abstinence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691133) by [halfsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet). 



> This is not just a prize fic, I'm also using it as my first official fic for the second Bingo Challenge. So thanks for asking me to write this one for you, homie. I hope you like it! :)

Ryan hung off his arm before class, putting his face against his neck with a smile, "can we _please_ skip class today?"

"Are you saying that because you're scared to get your test back today?"

"No! I just wanted us to be able to spend more quality time together. Don't you want to spend time at your place? I could listen to you play your instruments," he smiles, nosing under his ear and dropping his voice down to a whisper, "or you can play with me, see what kind of sounds I make when you put your hands all over _my_ body."

Brendon gives a small smile and looks to him, "maybe if I weren't paying for my education out of pocket and finals weren't coming up then I'd take you up on that offer. But for now I need to get to class."

He frowns, "well can we at least leave during break?"

"If we do that how will we know what to study for on our next test?"

"You don't even need to pass this class! You're not the one going into nursing, I am. You're becoming a music teacher! Why do you even need to take A & P?"

"I think it's interesting to know about the body and how it works. You know how much I love stuff like that."

"I guess you do like Science," he says, "I remember when you used to hate it in high school. Couldn't stand the subject. But ever since freshman year here you've always loved it. You'd think this school would be out of those classes for you to take."

"Best part about this school, I get to take those classes for as many semesters as I'd like."

"While that is true I don't see why you pay for them," he tells him, "you don't even have to take them at all."

"Maybe I just like being able to keep up with you," he says, walking into the room.

"You're sweet," he smiles, kissing his cheek.

They sit beside each other, Ryan setting up his notebook and chewing his bottom lip as he highlighted parts in his book he'd need to remember. Brendon's eyes go to the door watching the shorter teacher walk in. Brendon's tongue licks over his bottom lip and he leans back in his chair when Patrick meets his eyes. They hold each other's gaze for a moment before Patrick heads to the podium, "I'll pass out your tests and then we can all go over any questions you missed. Tonight will be easy and I wont keep you here the whole time. Well just be going over the questions a lot of you missed and then you're all free to go."

Patrick goes around the room and places each paper face down in front of everyone, letting his hand linger a little longer on Brendon's, but not by much. He walks off and Brendon picks up his paper, looking at the grade. The letter F stares at him next to the circled _'See me after class!'_. His tongue sucks at his teeth before he looks up to see the teacher standing at the podium, "anyone have any questions about the grade they received?"

"I got a C," Ryan sighs, "what did you get?"

He turns the paper to Ryan who frowns, "aw, B, I'm sorry. You'll do way better next time. Maybe I can even help you study!"

"I'll be making sure I go over every question with him after class," he says, sounding a little annoyed.

"Brendon, that's a hundred and fifty questions."

"If he's going to waste my time with that many questions and do a terrible job grading my exam then I'm going to waste his time making sure he corrects each question."

He sighs, "I guess that means you and I aren't having dinner together after class."

"We can do dinner another day," he says, eyes still on the teacher.

Ryan reaches up to touch his face and Brendon leans away from his touch. The omega sighs before leaning in, "how about tomorrow since you and I don't have work we can have a _friend_ date and I'll cook for you. I'll make you whatever you want and maybe for dessert you can see what I taste like."

"Mr. Ross," Patrick says.

Ryan turns to him, wide eyed as Patrick looks at him with disinterest, "if I'm boring you, or you and Mr. Urie would like to take your conversation outside, please feel free to go. I'm not stopping you."

"No, Mr. Stump," he says, "I-I was just asking what he got for number twenty-six."

"I'll tell you the answer in a minute when we go over it together," he nods, "that is if you're going to pay attention."

He nods, "yes, Mr. Stump."

Brendon crosses his arms over his chest, not once looking to his test or turning the pages to check any of his answers. Instead he keeps his eyes on the teacher, watching his every move. He listens to the sound of everyone correcting their mistakes and turning their pages while he watched Patrick fan himself and undo the button of his shirt, pulling at the collar. He takes a deep breath and Patrick looks to him and loosens his tie before sighing, "turn the page please."

His eyes drink in his appearance, the way the familiar white button up clung to him, the way the blue tie hung loosely around his throat. He watches his hand push through his hair before it picks up another paper and fans his body. His scent fills the room and it reminds Brendon of vanilla and apples with maybe a hint of cherries. Patrick sucks on his bottom lip when the other students talk and when he lets go of it it pops out making his lips look pinker and shinier they were. Ryan slid him a note with the words _'You seem tense, you should go into the hall and try to calm down. This test was just for practice anyway. I'm sure you'll ace the next one!'_  He ignores the note and pushes it back as he stares at Patrick the rest of the time.

"If there are no more questions then you're all dismissed. Have a great weekend and remember to actually use your practice tests to study. I promise you'll do way better on the real thing if you do."

Ryan stands and looks to Brendon, "you want me to wait for you?"

"No," he says, "you go ahead and get home, I'll text you afterwards and we'll make plans for tomorrow."

He nods and runs his fingers through his hair with a small smile, "okay. Make sure you don't keep him here too long, he probably needs to get back home to his cats and soap operas."

He nods and Ryan walks out of the room with the other students. The other classes on their side of the school were all over so once the cars in the parking lot left they were finally alone. Patrick begins fixing his papers while Brendon circles the room slow, pulling down the blinds and locking the door. He stalks over to his teacher and drops the test onto his desk in front of him, "how many questions did I actually get wrong?"

The teacher pulls out a marker of the same color and marks a line down the side of the F on his paper turning it into an A, "two."

Brendon walks around the desk when he stands and looks at the test over his shoulder. His arms go around his teacher's waist and lips move closer to his ear, "are you proud of me?"

"I am very, _very_ proud of you," he says, "even with hours of studying I know it must've been hard for you to remember all of that."

He mouths at the side of his neck, "I guess I'm just lucky I have such a great teacher."

Patrick breathes in and tilts his head to give him more access to his skin, "you've always been a fast learner."

Brendon turns him around and picks him up, putting him on the desk. He's quick to spread his legs and slot himself between Patrick's thighs while he sucks on the gland in his neck producing the sweetest smell he'd ever come across. He licks at it, kisses at it, bites it, anything to get a reaction from the other man.

"You seemed a little tense, are you angry at me for making you look bad in front of your _boyfriend?_ "

"He's not my fuckin' boyfriend. Besides, you know I don't care what Ryan thinks," he breathes, "but you standing at your little podium, biting your lip and wearing one of my shirts in front of me, teasing me when you unbutton it? I'm not angry, Trick, I'm turned on."

He unbuttons Patrick's shirt and undoes the belt on his pants. When he gets Patrick's shoes off he pulls the pants off his legs and sits in Patrick's chair, rolling it up to the edge to kiss the omega's stomach. He smiles and hums, running his fingers through the dark hair, "I'm sorry I teased you."

Brendon pulls the tie off him and sets it on the desk before sliding his hands up his thighs to his back. His fingers dip into the waistband and pull at it. The alpha watches his legs come together so the slick stained underwear could come off. He mouths at his thighs, "it's fine."

He presses two fingers to his hole, rubbing over it and kissing the top of his knee, "I know how to tease too."

Patrick spreads his legs again, "show me if you remember how I like it."

He pulls Patrick off the desk and into his lap in the chair, making him hold onto him, arms wrapped around his neck as Brendon kissed the side of his throat and put his fingers back at his hole to rub over it, "no."

"You gonna tease me all night or are you going to fuck me with your fingers?"

"Depends," he says.

"On," he asks, closing his eyes and smiling when he sucks on his clavicle.

"If you're coming home with me tonight."

He raises his eyebrows amused, "your boyfriend might catch us."

"Good," he says, "maybe he'll finally take the hint that I'm only interested in real omegas."

When his fingers finally sink in him and find his prostate Patrick moans and rests his forehead against Brendon's. He lifts his hips and slides up and down on his two fingers, "I thought I was desperate. You're not even letting me finger you, you just got busy fucking yourself on them."

"Move them."

"I didn't hear the magic word," he teases.

" _Now_ ," he growls.

Brendon laughs and uses his fingers to massage the spot in him. It makes him moan and rub his cheek against his neck and face, getting his scent all over him.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm all yours. You don't have to scent me," he reassures him, "I only belong to you."

"Love it when you call me baby," he says, "gets me so wet."

His fingers move in and out faster as he feels his jeans get tighter, "I love watching you when you're wet, you're hot when you need it."

"I need it now," he says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he pants, "you gonna give it to me?"

"Any way you want it," he says, pulling out his fingers and making him groan, " _baby._ "

Patrick reaches down undoing his pants, "want you right now. Take them off and give it to me right now!"

"Someone could walk in," he says, "someone could see you all horny and desperate. They could see how wet you're getting from the thought of my cock being in your ass."

"I don't care," he says, "take it out."

"What if I don't really feel like fucking you," he says.

"Then I'll get on my knees and suck your dick until you feel like fucking me," he says.

"A whole new meaning to oral exam," he says.

"Brendon," he says getting the alpha's attention, "I'm not fucking around, get inside me right now or I-"

"You'll what," he raises a brow, "sit there and whine until I give it to you?"

"I'll do it all myself," he says.

"You'll sit there and be patient," he says, using his alpha voice, "or I wont give you anything."

Brendon never liked using his alpha voice on omegas. It was a way to show dominance during fights and a way to scare omegas into submission. But he'd heard about omegas who enjoyed hearing the voice during sex and foreplay, omegas who enjoyed being bossed around in bed. Patrick seemed like he would be one of them and when Brendon used it it made him shut up and do what he said. Brendon was amazed at how much more slick came out when he used the voice. Patrick's thighs and hole glisten with slick when he looks up at him, waiting patiently for him to continue.

He adjusts himself until he's out of his pants and drags the tip of his dick across his hole, "this what you want?" 

"Yeah," he nods.

"Say it."

"I want it," he says against his lips, "please, Bren, give it to me. I  _need_ it."

"How do you want it? Wanna ride me," he starts, kissing his neck, "or do you want me to take you on this desk?"

He looks him in his eyes, focusing on the the way Brendon's looking at him. He doesn't look away from the rich brown color as he whispers, "desk."

And Brendon's out of his chair near instantly, laying him back against the desk. Patrick gasps and Brendon kisses him hard. His tongue glides across his lip and Patrick hums against his mouth. Brendon takes his time tasting him, lips moving like they owned each other. The alpha pulls back and Patrick pants looking up at him. He turns him quickly onto his stomach, Patrick bracing himself when his shirt is raised up. He pushes his pants down further and pushes inside him in one thrust. Patrick moans, gripping the side and letting him go as deep as he can.

"Ah!"

He slaps a hand over Patrick's mouth.

"Better keep quiet," he says, "unless you wanna get caught."

Patrick moans into his hand and Brendon smiles, "you want them to come in and see you?"

He moans at that and Brendon rolls his hips into his over and over while holding onto him and trying to keep him quiet all at once. His mouth goes to his ear and he chuckles, "you know Mr. Weekes always hits on you, tells you how pretty you are. I wonder how pretty he'd think you are if he saw you now."

Patrick turns to him and the alpha smiles, "think he'd be jealous? He's been trying to fuck you for years. I bet he'd hate to see someone hotter and younger fucking you like this."

Patrick moans and pushes back into him and Brendon continues, "you think he'd stay? Watch me fuck you while you're dripping wet? Think he'd touch himself to it, listening to how good I make you feel? Think he'd cum whenever I make you cum?"

"Brendon," he says into his hand

"Fuck," he says, dropping his hand from his mouth to his neck, holding onto it, "bet it would drive him fucking crazy hearing you say my name."

He feels Patrick swallow and he uses the alpha voice once more, "say it again."

"Brendon," he moans.

"Fuck," he breathes, "I wish he could see you now. See what a dirty little omega you are for me."

Patrick takes a hold of the hand around his neck bringing it up to his mouth so he can suck on his fingers.

"Such a good omega."

Patrick looks up at him, eyes wide and playing innocent while he sucks the slick off his fingers. He smiles and drags his teeth across his skin.

"Fuck me," he says pulling his hand from his mouth, "fuck me hard."

"You sure you can handle that?"

He nods and leans up kissing him, "do it. Come on, Bren, fuck me harder."

He doesn't say anything until Patrick gives him pouty eyes and moans out, "please?"

"Alright," he nods, "alright, yeah anything you want."

He pulls back his hips, pounding into him while he reached down and got the slick off his thighs before using it to lube up his teacher's cock. Patrick grabs his wrist and lets his eyes roll back, "fuck!"

"You like it like that?"

He nods and bites his lip, pushing back onto him going between rocking on his dick and thrusting into his fist.

"I love the sounds you make."

"I love you!"

He smiles, "I love you more."

"Turn me around," he pants, "I wanna kiss you."

Brendon pulls out and turns him around. Once his dick is back inside him he picks him up off the desk and puts him against the white board, the words written in marker erasing as his back rubbed up against it.

"Ah!"

Brendon sucks marks into his neck letting Patrick moan in his ear and grab onto the back of his shirt. His nails dug through the fabric occasionally but mostly just pulled at it. Brendon grabs his hands pinning them beside him as he watches his cock pull out and sink into the omega over and over again.

"You're so strong," he murmurs.

He chuckles, "because I can hold you like this?"

He nods and Brendon smiles, pulling out of and lifting him higher. Patrick's confused and soon Brendon moving the pale thighs over his shoulders and holding him up while he shoves his tongue in him.  Patrick's hands hold onto his hair and Brendon lets the taste of vanilla and apples fill his mouth. His tongue goes deeper and he tastes the hint of cherry he'd been dying for all night. His mouth goes up, kissing his dick and stomach before dropping him down. Patrick gasps, throwing his arms around Brendon's neck the last second as he catches him easy. Patrick's mouth opens slow, eyes staying on Brendon's when he enters him again. He doesn't say anything, neither of them do, they just try and match their breathing for a moment. The alpha gets back to thrusting but this time he makes sure to hit his prostate dead on each time. 

They don't kiss, their noses touch and their eyes are on the other's but only their breath meets, the warmth of each pant against the other's lips. Brendon leans in after a moment and the fast kisses were now gentler. Patrick didn't mind the taste of himself on his lips, in fact he let it wash over his tongue and let it get picked up by Brendon's when it explored his mouth. The hand that was on his cock moves back to it, stroking lazily. Patrick's body tenses and Brendon took that as a sign to move back to his neck so he could hear the sounds he made.

"Go ahead," Brendon says.

And that made the omega reach up to grab his hair and close his eyes. He focuses on the feeling and when he let out a higher whine Brendon bit down. His thighs stiffened and tightened around him, hands pulling his hair nearly out of his head. He cums hard, body trembling and breathing heavy. Brendon keeps going, soon following when Patrick clenches around him. His teeth let go when he moans and Patrick takes one hand and touches his neck feeling over the teeth marks.

"For a minute," he gasps, "I thought you'd claimed me."

"I wouldn't unless you asked. I just know omegas cum harder when they think they're going to be claimed."

"Should I be worried about how you know that?"

He shakes his head, "just something I read. You're the only one I've ever tried it on."

"Figured you might try it on some pretty young freshman or something."

He moves to sit down in the chair, Patrick straddling his hips, cock still buried inside him. Brendon shakes his head, "sadly I'll never be able to test that theory and see if all omegas enjoy it."

"Why not?" 

"Because I only want you," he says.

Patrick rests his forehead against his, "you sure?"

"Absolutely," he kisses his nose.

"You know I wont look like this forever."

"Will you still want me even when I'm not a young stud who can fuck you against the wall anymore?"

"Depends," Patrick states, "will you still want me even if my hip breaks and I can't ride dick anymore?"

"We'll get a swing," he smiles, "and a load of sex toys."

He pecks his lips over and over, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says, "why don't we get cleaned up and I'll pick up some groceries for dinner tonight."

"You're making dinner?"

"It is our 3 year anniversary."

"Is that today," Patrick fakes surprise, "guess I should give you a present, shouldn't I?"

He turns to face his desk and picks up his marker drawing a _'+5pts'_ beside his A.

"Five whole points," Brendon asks incredulously, "so generous!"

He chuckles and leans back, "thank you but it's all the extra credit you've been doing. It's really been paying off."

"Extra credit," he laughs, "is that what we're calling it now?"

"Mhmm. You really earned each one."

"I'm very glad you chose to put them on my practice quiz that doesn't count as a grade, very sweet of you."

"If you think that's sweet you should see what I have planned for you tonight."

"Steak, sex, and a back rub?"

"I guess I can give you a back rub while I wear your present."

He kisses the back of his neck, "God I wanna fucking marry you."

"One day," he promises, "I'll let you one day."

"Until then," Brendon says before sighing dramatically, "I _guess_ I can wait patiently."

Patrick moves his hips up and down slowly, feeling how hard he was getting all over again inside him. He bites his lip before turning back to him, "well, while you're waiting, wanna practice for our honeymoon?"

Brendon mouths at his neck, "ugh, keep making me fall even more in love with you and I'm dragging you to the first Elvis impersonator we find in Vegas." 

He giggles and turns to kiss him again, "happy anniversary." 

"Happy anniversary, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't know what the next fic I post will be about but if you wanna check out the options you can do so by clicking [here](https://electricbluebrentrick.tumblr.com/post/185485800019/bingo-challenge-2) for my bingo card made by Halfsweet or [Halfsweet's card](https://incorrectbrentrickquotes.tumblr.com/post/185485125806/bingo-challenge-2) made by me. 
> 
> Also if you want to play along with us feel free to do so, but if you want to possibly win a prize fic by me check out the description for my bingo card and it'll give you the details on that. But if you have any questions let me know and I'll do my best to answer them as fast as possible.


End file.
